Love Revealed
by BlueHairedDemon
Summary: She can feel Sesshomaru again. He is watching her while she's alone, but what does he want?


Merry early Christmas to everybody! I am still recovering my other fanfic from the fire but I thought it would be fun to try my hand at a quick one-shot just for you guys. I really hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, blah, blah, blah

Kagome sat on the snow covered ground as she stared into the sky. Snow drifted down around her in a weightless and beautiful dance.

He watched her from a tree across the clearing. Deep molten eyes watched as her eyes drifted shut and let the snow melt on her beautiful face. He wanted her. And he knew it.

She could feel him watching her. She could feel his powerful aura from across the field. He had been doing that a lot more recently lately. Watching her. She didn't really understand why and she had yet to tell anyone else in their little group, but she could feel him every time she was alone. She wondered what ran through that mind of his. He would never make a move to come near her or speak to her. He only watched.

He knew she could sense him. Her aura reached out and caressed his every time she was being watched, although she never made a move to acknowledge his presence. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her aura. It was never aggressive…. Just comforting and warm. He allowed it to play with his own and indulged himself for a few moments.

Kagome sighed as she pulled in her own searching aura. He felt so welcoming and safe, but she couldn't help but feel a small tinge of guilt twist in her gut as she thought of Inuyasha. She had long ago let go of the childish puppy love that she had held for him and transformed it into more of a best friend and sisterly love. But still… would it be so wrong of her to feel such things for the demon Lord?

A cold winter breeze blew through the clearing and with it taking Kagome's clean crisp scent straight to the nose of the dog demon. She smelled of a clean lightning storm with a hint of sakura blossoms. It was heavenly.

He heard her slight sigh as she stood and opened his eyes to watch her exit the clearing to return back to the village of Edo as her melodic voice brought one whispered words to his ears…"_Sesshomaru."_

She lay watching the warm fire crackle in Kaede's hut as she listened to her companions light breathing that signified their sleep. Little rest had come to the small human priestess as visions of long silvery hair and molten golden eyes danced across her brain. She knew she was falling for him no matter how hard she tried not to.

He could not stay away. For all of his anger and hate that was deeply lodged in his heart, he could not keep himself from the miko. He tried, he really did. His beast had howled for her and her presence is the only thing that would calm it. He knew that this human woman would be the one to become his mate, whether his beast and logical side agreed or not. He had known since the first time he had seen her, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

She could feel him again. He was in the forest just outside the village and he was waiting for her. She could feel that this time something was different. He had always just watched her and made no moves while others were around, but now he had approached when she was surrounded by an entire village. She sat up slowly and covered herself with extra layers before sneaking out quietly so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

A golden eye cracked open slightly in the corner of the hut when he heard the door covering swish back into place. A small smirk crept up in the corner of Inuyasha's mouth. He wondered how long it would take the two idiots to figure out what he had a long time ago. He was not as ignorant about everything as the two would like to think he was.

He could hear the snow crunching lightly signaling her approach and smell the nervousness that was intertwined with her delicious scent. She was coming to him and he had known she would. His soul had called out to its mate and she had responded.

She stopped a few feet from the male that had come to seek her out and studied his back while she composed herself. She watched as his hair blew slightly in the breeze. He was beautiful and she was just plain old Kagome. Why would he call out to her?

"Kagome."

One word was all it took for her eyes to flew open in surprise. There was no malace or anger laced in his voice as usual, only a tenderness she didn't know he possessed.

He turned to look into the eyes the color of the sky on a clear summer day and knew that his heart was lost. It was lost to the beautiful creature that stood patiently waiting for him. He dark black hair danced in the breeze as he silently stalked forward to his prey.

A small breath caught in her throat as Sesshomaru stood only inches from her. He was so close now, close enough to feel the inferno of heat that radiated from his body. A clawed finger daintily hooked under her chin as he lowered his face to hers.

Their lips ghosted each other briefly before he moved his own to the shell of her ear. She could feel his hot breath tickle the shell of her ear, causing a spark to travel down her spine. She closed her eyes as he whispered into her ear.

"I need you Kagome. As you need me. I cannot continue without you. My beast will have no other."

A small moan escaped her lips as his desended upon hers once more in a demanding kiss. She returned it with as much ferver as she could muster. She knew this was right, she could feel it with every fiber of her being.

They would live an eternity together after this night and both wanted it with their hearts and souls.

Ok, everybody. Please review. Not sure how that went. I was thinking about doing a couple of one-shots here and there, but not sure if I suck at them or not. Thanks for reading!


End file.
